


End is quiet

by SkyOfDust



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyOfDust/pseuds/SkyOfDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris finally looks for Anders after Kirkwall events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End is quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it very very quickly. It just crossed my mind and I'm not satisfied by this work, but I don't think I want to work on it. I was in the mood to write it down before it blew up my mind. It is done, leave it be ;)  
> Feel free to comment, whether you liked this or not.

          Memories lingered and he could not stop thinking about it. It had happened often since that night in Kirkwall. When he slipped into bed after a bottle of wine, alone in the cold sheets, his thoughts wandered and he found himself regretting the past. He never thought he could be that haunted. Even Danarius and his anger were not as strong as these memories that tortured him.  
Red light in the sky, ruins everywhere, corpses on the floor, templars and mages, staves and swords abandoned with the rocks, rivers of blood running in the dust. It had the same color: mages' blood and templars' blood. Once death claimed them, they were nothing more than corpses burning with the city in flames. And Fenris had wished the abomination was nothing more than one of those corpses, lifeless. Because he knew the man he had fallen for was no more. Only remained Vengeance, the one who killed Anders. He had wished his death so hard that he spoke the words with no hesitation:  
“Kill him and be done with it”  
          Hawke did not. He told Anders – or what remained of Anders – to go and the fool mage returned later before the fight, proposing his help to defeat the templars. Hawke told him to leave again, and never return, anger worming its way in his voice. Fenris could have followed, could have forgiven, or killed. But he had seen the stars above and felt himself frozen, like all this emptiness he had craved for in his life had returned, and he could not even feel this anger who possessed him before. He wanted more than the loneliness he sought, something he had had since he first kissed the mage and now missed more than anything. Something out of reach now that everything was ruins.  
That's why he was here, in Ferelden, looking for someone he had despised, someone he loathed so much he wished his death. Someone he loved and hated at the same time.

         How did it happen, he could not say. Merrill spoke words that struck him at the time.  
“You really believe, don't you?”  
Fenris understood immediately what it was about. The mage did not.  
“What are we talking about?”  
“Believing. You do, I can tell. In freedom, in mages, in good spirits and bad templars. With more fire than the sun”.  
Fenris had looked at Anders' face and seen how true it was. How this child from the Anderfels, whose name was stolen, whose freedom was ripped, whose desires were pure, was just a man who truly believed in utopia. He found himself looking at him often after that. And then he tried to understand the man. He never did. Only succeeded in seeing how weak the mage was. How weak Fenris himself was, when it became obvious his feelings were beyond curiosity.  
          Distance became proximity. Looks became small smiles. Kisses became strokes on smooth skin. Strokes became heat between them. Until the day they found themselves waking up in the same bed, and smiling because it was the most beautiful morning they ever lived.  
Arguments never ended, hatred never soothed, anger made this difficult but they hanged on, because they knew the end was near, and wanted to enjoy this as much as they could.

         Fenris knew what happened in Kirkwall was no end. With Anders still free, with the war raging on, nothing was quiet, as the end should be.  
He never thought he'd found himself in this Tower he heard so much about. The Circle of Ferelden had nothing to do with the Gallows and it almost looked like Fenris was right to believe in the templars system. Since the mages joined the Inquisition, Fenris feared for the world. He was waiting for the moment mages become magisters. It will happen eventually. But then, he did not really care anymore. All he wanted for now was to find Anders and tell him there was a chance for him to be truly free. Hawke wrote him a letter. He entered the Fade. Physically. If Anders could do such a thing, he could bring back Justice – or Vengeance – to where it belonged. Fenris would help him, at any cost, in order to retrieved what had been lost. To see the gray feathers on a shabby coat, instead of those black ones, like a crow ready to kill its prey. To see amber eyes, without this terrible blue light. To be back at the time when he laid on his bed, Anders in his arms, trying to understand where it would lead them.  
“What do you want?”  
          The mage who spoke gave him a suspicious look, brow furrowed. Fenris shrugged. The Circle of Ferelden had been freed of the Templars' oppression. It was told it was the center of the rebellion in Ferelden, that the mage who started the war was still there after he was caught by templars and brought back to the Tower. His capture was what pushed the mages in the Tower to start their own revolution.  
“I'm looking for someone. A mage. Anders.”  
          Immediately, the mage reached his staff and threatened Fenris, calling his friends for aid in protecting the door.  
“Who are you, what do you want? The Liberator is not here, you can't... ”  
          Fenris markings lit up blue and he took a step forward, anger rising in his chest.  
“I won't harm him! I was with him the day he freed you, I helped the Champion of Kirkwall saving the damned fool mages there, I killed all the templars at the Gallows after Anders executed dozens of innocent people in the Chantry and started a war that tore apart hundred of families. I did not kill him at the time and I won't do it now!”  
          Fenris did not wait for them to think and walked towards the door, brushed past the mage and entered the Tower. Seconds later, he was by his side and guided him.  
“I must tell you something. The Liberator was caught after he fled Kirkwall.”  
“I know. I… I should have protected him. But now I can make amends.”  
          Hope was stronger than everything he had ever felt. It was stronger than the bitterness he suffered all this time after Kirkwall's events. He was ready to forgive.  
“Listen. We managed to… prevent the information from spreading. It was in order to strengthen the revolution. We could not let the world know what happened.”  
“What are you trying to say?” Fenris barked, tired of guessing what the mage was implying. “Is he dead?”  
“No” he answered, opening a door and inviting Fenris to enter.  
          Fenris saw the blond hair, the amber eyes, the pale skin he liked to stroke, and smiled. And then he saw the emptiness in the pupils, blue light finally gone. He saw the burnt on the forehead, freedom vanished. Wishes, dreams, feelings, love vanished. Believing vanished. 'With more fire than the sun.'  
He heard nothing the mage said. It was quiet. So quiet. Like the end.


End file.
